Pretty Boy
by Miki-chan1
Summary: This is a songfic with M2M's Pretty Boy. R


PRETTY BOY  
By, Theresa  
( This is a song fic with M2M's song PRETTY BOY)  
Disclaimer- Yah you know the drill the only thing I  
own is this story and my character Theresa. The first  
fic I wrote she was Izzy's girl it MIGHT change I  
dunno yet.  
  
Author's note- I like romances and humor. This is my  
first SONGFIC so go easy on me. I wite about how I  
feel out the moment. And telling the truth right now  
it is ACTUALLY raining where I'm at right now. So  
here's my story…  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scene: Theresa is staring out her window. Out into the  
rain. (Before she became a digidestine.  
  
Theresa-"I wonder…"  
Theresa thought as she laid on her bed staring out the  
fogged up window.  
  
I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind  
  
Theresa sings aloud about a boy she has a crush on.  
Matt Ishida she knows she would probably not get a  
chance with Matt since he was a famous singer at the  
school. She keeps thinking of him always staring at  
her best friend Jennifer.  
  
I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
  
"Why must Jen like him too?" she asks herself.  
  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start  
  
"I love him and I know it. But he doesn't even notice  
me. Is it because I am interested in magic? Does he  
think I'm some type of black magic WITCH? No he  
couldn't. He does know what type of magic I like.  
White Magic."  
Chorus:  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
"Come on Matt I know you're not stupid. You know I  
like you. Then why can't I fess up to it."  
  
I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
  
"Now I just scribble it any where I can."  
  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall  
  
"I can hear you. And see you. But do you see or hear  
me?"  
  
You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
  
"He's so gorgeously handsome, and famous."  
  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time  
  
"He likes Jen. Not me."  
  
(Chorus)  
  
"As long as Jen and him are happy I guess I should be  
too. Shouldn't I?"  
  
~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
"HI MATT!" I exclaimed.  
He passes past me straight to Jen.  
He just ignored me. I see them both blush.  
"Uh…hi Jen."Matt studders for the right words to say  
to Jen.  
"Um…hi Matt it's so nice talking to you."Jen replies.  
"I wanted to tell you something Jen." Matt whispers.  
"Yes?"I can tell Jen's eyes were shimmering like she  
knew what Matt was going to say.  
"Um…Jen I've known you for a while now and I justed  
wanted to uh…say that I…um…I like you Jen and I would  
be honored if you were my girlfriend.  
"I feel the same way Matt and I would love to be your  
girlfriend."Jen replied with a huge smile on her face.  
They walk off hand-in-hand.  
I felt like my heart had just been torn out. Then I  
feel a tap on my shoulder.  
It was Izzy. I was in the computer club with him.  
"Hey Terry," he said with a comforting voice, "I can  
see that you liked Matt but I wanted to say that I  
like you."  
It seemed like my torn heart had been placed back in  
my chest full with love.  
I didn't really realize it until then that I liked  
Izzy too. I kept pushing it down in me denying it.  
Then it hits me. I don't like him I love him.  
"Izzy" I reply, "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way  
Izzy" I reply with a calm voice.  
His face gave the expression That I had when Matt  
asked Jen out.  
"I love you Izzy." I leaned forward and kissed Izzy.  
His heart was now like mine and we were now dating.  
~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Bridge:  
Oh pretty boy  
Say you love me too  
  
At least I got another.  
I took out a picture of Izzy and kiss it before I go  
to sleep.  
  
(Chorus)  
THE END  



End file.
